


When the Hunt Ends

by Hellsqveen



Series: Wincest Love Week 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, curtain!fic, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wants to do is protect Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Hunt Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This was my day 5 offering to the amazing [loveablejared](http://loveablejared.tumblr.com) for wincest love week 2016. I hope you all enjoy it as well!

Dean sprawled across the couch in the house- yes, house- he and Sam owned- yes, owned-, and let his head fall back against the arm. He and Sam’s hunting career was over, all because of some typical Winchester luck. 

They’d been fighting what they thought was just a headless spirit, it turned out to be a Dullahan. Dean had been battered while trying to keep the massively strong thing at bay; leg broken, severe concussion, kneecap shattered. By the time they’d put two and two together- well by the time ‘geek boy’ had figured things out, it had covered in blood signifying that he was the next to be killed. 

Sam had watched, horrified, at the scene before him; Dean lay broken near where the Dullahan stood, headless, before gunning it to his brother. He skidded to a stop beside him, his hand reaching out to feel the, hopefully, warm body of his brother. Part way there, his ring, an exact copy of Dean’s; gold and thick, hit the moonlight. He heard a strangled cry and watched as the Dullahan cowered away. 

Fast forward to now, Dean sat on the couch in their house, decorated in gold. Sam had seen to it that Dean was never without something gold to protect himself. His research had shown this was the only thing that could keep the thing away. 

Sam had also put the kibosh on them continuing to hunt.

_“Do you have a death wish, Dean? You. Are. A. Marked. Man. This thing isn’t going to stop until it takes you and I…I can’t live with that. Besides, that knee of yours is pretty shot.”_

_Dean faltered, “So what, like I haven’t been the target of some supernatural creature in the past. Besides, all I have to do is carry some gold and I’ll be fine!”_

_Sam sighed and moved to Dean, hating himself for what he was about to do. He grabbed Deans arms and yanked him to his feet, inwardly cringing at the yelp of pain when Deans knee had to take the brunt of his weight. He immediately wrapped an arm around Deans waist as his brother buried his face in Sams neck, trying to focus on breathing. “I’m sorry, Dean. Fuck I’m so sorry. But you are not okay. This,” he said, indicating what had just happened, “is not okay. Please.”_

_If Dean hadn’t been convinced from the pain alone, Sams desperate ‘please’ would have done it anyway. "Fine,“ he whispered, face still buried in Sams neck, “you win.”  
Sam hadn’t wanted to win per say, but he would take what he could get._

Dean heard the front door open and close, followed by Sams clomping footsteps bring him into the living room. "Hey.“ Dean looked up and smirked.

"Hey yourself.” Dean attempted to scoot over on the couch to make room for Sam but hissed when the action wrenched his knee. Sam immediately moved to his side and pushed him back down with a hand on his chest. "Stubborn jerk. You gotta stop and let this heal as much as possible.“ He fussed; putting a pillow under it and then covering Dean with the throw blanket. Sam then sat on the floor beside Deans head. He ran his hand through Deans hair, shocked when Dean leaned in to the motion slightly; of course he’d never admit it. 

"Hmm. Are you done fussing now, Samantha?” Dean laughed when Sam smacked him gently upside the head. "You know, and I’ll murder you in your sleep if you ever tell anyone this, but it’s kind of nice. This not hunting thing. I mean, I’d have appreciated not being forced into it the way we were but still…“

Sam let Dean trail off and didn’t push for more, already surprised with what he’d gotten. "I know. It is nice. Normal. Well, mostly,” he stated, looking around at all the gold embellishments. It was borderline gaudy, but if it kept Dean protected, it was worth it. “I bought you something.” He reached over to the bag on the coffee table and pulled out a pie. “it’s cherry.”

Dean grinned, “You know just what I want, bitch. Now get those lips over here.”


End file.
